Motorcycles are two wheeled vehicles that vary in size and shape depending on the model. However, there is general similarity in the shape of motorcycles, which allows embodiments of the present invention to be applicable to different models of motorcycles and other vehicles of similar shape.
During transport of a motorcycle the forces incurred vary greatly, both in severity and direction, depending upon various factors. These include road conditions, driving habits, construction and condition of the vehicle used for transport, and the user's understanding of the various methods of securing a motorcycle for transport.
One of the present strapping systems includes tying a motorcycle down with two separate ropes, one from each handlebar, which cause excessive wearing of motorcycle parts such as handlebar covering and gas tank paint. This method is also inherently difficult as it requires balancing the tension equally on the different tie downs.
Another strapping system includes two interconnected straps with soft cuffs engaging the grips of the handlebar. This method reduces the damage to the handlebar covering and gas tank paint. However, the soft cuff design of the system allows handlebar grips to be exposed to a lateral pull that sometimes resulted in an inward “bunching” of the grips if the grips are not sufficiently glued to the throttle tube (on the right side) and handlebar (on the left side). In addition, under certain conditions this strapping system would contact with switch gear (horn, turn signal, and start buttons) causing unnecessary wearing of motorcycle parts.
Yet another strapping system includes hard cuffs that are susceptible to failure due to exposure from the elements. The new improved motorcycle tie down system and method for transport of motorcycles provides solutions to these problems inherent in the related art.